100813KateDoir
03:39 -- abyssalArrow AA began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 15:39 -- 03:40 AA: Hi. 03:40 GA: hey 03:40 AA: Doir, you are in this game, correct? 03:40 GA: er 03:40 GA: in? 03:40 AA: As in, a participant of the pretesting. 03:40 GA: yes 03:41 AA: Good. I was wondering if you have any information about the game. 03:41 GA: do you know beau? 03:42 AA: Beau and I go way back. 03:42 GA: shes tricking one of the trolls for info 03:42 AA: Yes, she has told me. 03:42 GA: all my infos from her 03:42 GA: have you got any new info 03:42 AA: I am as well, unfortunately the amount of information I have gleaned has turned out to raise more questions than answers. 03:43 GA: considering the state of this client, i really doubted this game would have much content 03:43 GA: literally it is 0.0.1 03:43 AA: Interestingly enough, the most concrete bits I have managed to glean is that through this game we may be able to meet the trolls in person. 03:44 GA: ugh 03:44 GA: sounds horrible 03:44 AA: Some of them are not so bad. 03:44 GA: i havent met any yet 03:44 GA: i hope i meet a good one, then 03:44 AA: The good ones, I have found, tend to keep to themselves. 03:45 GA: maybe thats not a bad idea 03:45 AA: perhaps 03:45 GA: they are aliens, and are competing with us apparently 03:45 GA: if i were them id be determined to win 03:45 AA: Competing? This is news to me. 03:45 GA: yeah didn't beau mention it? 03:45 AA: This sheds new light on the possibility of meeting. 03:45 GA: maybe i talked to her more recently 03:45 AA: No, she has not mentioned this to me yet. I have been busy recently. 03:46 GA: hmm 03:46 GA: im actually excited 03:46 GA: i was pretty hyped before, but this game is seeming cool before we even play it 03:47 GA: ... do you think we'll win against the aliens? 03:47 AA: I have little doubt. 03:47 GA: what do they look like? 03:47 AA: The trolls are divided, that I am sure of. 03:48 GA: oh 03:48 AA: I do not know what they look like. 03:48 GA: so they hate each other? 03:48 AA: Perhaps hate is too strong a word, but in many cases they do not work well with eachother. 03:48 GA: yessss 03:48 AA: A divided team, though larger, will prove simple to overcome. 03:48 GA: thats one advantage at least 03:49 GA: hm 03:49 GA: if we fight them, were gonna need weapons 03:49 AA: You do not have a weapon? 03:49 GA: stock up on supplies, for whatever this game and these aliens throw at us 03:50 GA: yes, i have a few axes 03:50 GA: but really i could use some nicer ones, and more practice 03:50 AA: I would have assumed that the game would provide us with weapons. 03:50 GA: maybe 03:50 GA: just in case though 03:51 GA: worst case scenario i throw a chair or something at them 03:52 AA: Hopefully it will not come to that. 03:52 GA: unless i strap sharp objects to that chair 03:52 AA: Your axes should prove useful, just beware to get out of the way of my arrow. 03:52 GA: sure 03:53 GA: i know a thing or two about bows, not that i ever could shoot straight 03:53 GA: and ive since lost the specibus 03:53 AA: Just focus on axes. 03:53 GA: okay 03:54 GA: just trying to think of creative ways to attack aliens, which we know nothing about 03:54 GA: they could have hard shells, or tentacles, or psychic powers 03:54 GA: who knows 03:54 AA: Psychic powers are not physically possible. 03:55 GA: but theyre aliens! 03:55 AA: Shells and tentacles, however, we will need to be wary of. 03:55 GA: anyway, im joking 03:55 GA: of course they couldnt have psychic powers 03:56 AA: It is difficult to form a plan against a group of players we know nothing about. 03:57 GA: yeah 03:57 AA: It is frustrating to know that they somehow know more about the game and have higher numbers. 03:57 GA: yeah, but uh 03:57 GA: well 03:57 GA: i was going to say maybe we could win 03:58 GA: but honestly what could the penalty of losing be 03:58 GA: we could always try again if we lose 03:58 AA: Of course, but I don't like losing. 03:59 GA: me neither 03:59 GA: but aliens 03:59 GA: which im still just a tiny bit skeptical about 03:59 GA: but ill accept it because i dont think this is a big elaborate lie 03:59 GA: youd have sent a fake troll to talk to me if that were the case 04:01 AA: I would not decieve you in this fashion. 04:01 GA: im a skeptic about my skeptical ideas, i believe you 04:02 AA: A double skeptic? 04:03 GA: yep 04:04 AA: Interesting. 04:04 AA: One moment, Beau is online. We can collaborate. 04:04 GA: cool 04:04 AA: [[|#AAGACA]] 04:06 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering abyssalArrow AA at 16:06 --